


Dragon Purr

by maraudersaffair



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, Dragons, Flirting, M/M, Pining, Romanian Dragon Sanctuary (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:28:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29439006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maraudersaffair/pseuds/maraudersaffair
Summary: Teddy and Charlie are alone on the dragon reserve together on Christmas Eve.
Relationships: Teddy Lupin/Charlie Weasley
Kudos: 7
Collections: Harry Potter Rare Pair Shorts





	Dragon Purr

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheMightyFlynn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMightyFlynn/gifts).



> Written for HP Rare Pair Winter Exchange 2020. Thanks for reading!

Teddy couldn’t stop thinking about Charlie Weasley. He had always fancied gingers; he had always fancied older men. Charlie was ginger and older, and covered in tattoos. He was gentle, and dependable. He made Teddy feel like he mattered. 

They were alone at the dragon reserve, and it was Christmas Eve. The huts twinkled with magicked fairy lights, and a deep Romanian forest loomed darkly on all sides of the reserve. The snow was thick, impenetrable, and glittered wetly in the moonlight. 

Charlie was with Dottie, the reserve’s only Hungarian Horntail. Teddy entered her enclosed pen, his steps kicking up warm dirt. He smelled smoke and guts, and knew Charlie had just fed her. 

Charlie stood close to her, his hand on her enormous snout. He held his wand in the other hand.

“Hello,” Teddy said quietly. He slowed his steps to give Dottie enough time to notice his approach. 

“She’s a sleepy girl tonight,” Charlie said, just as quiet. Dottie’s yellow eyes were slits, and she barely moved when Teddy stopped next to Charlie. She was growling softly in her throat and curls of smoke escaped her nostrils. It was her dragon purr. 

They stood quietly together, shoulders touching, and watched her doze. “She looks very happy,” Teddy whispered. 

“She better be,” Charlie said, voice low. “We pretty much worship her.” 

Teddy’s shoulders shook as he laughed quietly. He glanced over and found Charlie gazing at him fondly. Some of the other lads had curled more fairy lights around the ceiling beams, and the rainbow colours flashed against Charlie’s freckled face. 

“You’re staring,” Charlie said, and bit his lower lip. He had a great mouth, his lips full, kissable.

“I hope you don’t mind if I say this, but I can’t stop thinking about you.”

Charlie’s blue eyes widened. “Oh.”

Teddy laughed nervously. “I was thinking - perhaps I need to look more like a dragon for you to notice me?” 

“What?”

Focussing hard, Teddy turned his nose into a snout, then turned his eyes into yellow slits. 

“Merlin, _stop_.” Charlie grabbed his shoulders. “You look barmy as hell.”

Teddy grinned, stretching his snout. “Do you fancy me now?”

“Damn it, Ted, I’ve fancied you for ages. Now turn your face back to normal.”

Teddy did what he was told. “I thought it would make you laugh.”

Charlie smiled softly. “It was unnerving. And anyway, I like your face the way it is.”

“Oh.”

Charlie drew closer, his strong arms wrapping around Teddy, his broad chest so very warm. The embrace made Teddy feel safe. 

“You know what I want for Christmas?” Teddy murmured. 

“Tell me.” Charlie leaned closer, his eyes lidded.

“I want you to kiss me.”

Tilting his head, Charlie kissed him softly, and his lips felt amazing. Teddy groaned and parted his mouth, letting Charlie slip his tongue inside. They tasted each other for a long moment, tongues stroking together, their saliva mingling. Dottie let out a loud snore, and their laughter broke the kiss. 

“I’ve wanted you ever since I saw how gentle you are with the dragons.” Charlie kissed up Teddy’s neck, making Teddy shiver. 

“I’ve wanted you since I first saw you on a broom.”

“That was ages ago.”

“Yes.”

Charlie kissed him again, and their lips grew desperate. He broke the kiss briefly to whisper: “Happy Christmas, Ted. I’m glad you’re here.”

“Me too,” Teddy said.


End file.
